


For Want of a Stone

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [2]
Category: Trigun, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Donuts, Gen, Portals, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: This is how it happens: it's a swing and a miss.





	For Want of a Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



This is how it happens: it's a swing and a miss.

There is also apparently a rock. Or a toe. Hard to say. At least he doesn't eat the asphalt.

Not that sand is  _ that much better. _

Though, honestly, Kuwabara doesn't know where the sand came from, and when he manages to spit it out and get his bearings, to roll over, his opponent is laughing from beyond the fissure, pantomiming sewing something closed in the air, drawing the gap closed. He manages to get to his feet and lunge for it, but the man snaps it closed with a jerk and the portal  _ pops, _ gone like a bubble.

He stumbles, gets another mouthful of sand. He sits there (dumbfounded, out of spirit energy, holding a sword's wooden handle in hand, in the sun) until someone plops down next to him on  the dune and a dark-shod finger offers a donut in front of his nose.

Which, in much fewer words than Kuwabara will ever tell the story later in life, this is how he meets Vash and mutually bond over donut fascination until, for reasons Kuwabara still does not understand when he dies, a bus drives through the desert.


End file.
